dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Owen
Rex Ancient Owen is the son of Dr. and Cretacia Ancient, and the stepson of Dr. Owen. History Rex was inside pregnancy of Cretacia during their project to rescue the Dinosaurs. His parents planned to return to the future for his birth and resume the project there, but Dr. Z and Seth deleted their control data, wrecking the Backlander, trapping them in the Cretaceous Period and forcing Rex to be born there. They hung a tooth around his neck and ordered their robotic butler, Jonathan, to return to their homeworld and protect him at all costs. However, when they were taking the time machine for its final warp test, Dr. Z and Seth forced his parents off the Backlander and Jonathan pushed Dr. Z into the warp drive, breaking the Element Stones apart and sending Jonathan and Rex flying through space. Rex landed in New York and was discovered by Dr. Owen, who raised him as his own son. Because he didn't know what it was like to have a mother, he sent him to live with his colleague Spike Taylor and his wife Aki Taylor and their son Max Taylor. Dr. Owen has always tried to find a mother for Rex, but has always failed, though Rex was unaware of this for 12 years. At some point, they both came to love Dinosaurs and became friends with Zoe Drake and all three joined the D-Team. At the age of 11, Max made Rex and Zoe go looking for a meteor he saw crash and Rex stumbled upon the Wind Element Stone. Max then accidentally activated a Triceratops that he found that he named Chomp, which he could put in Chibi form with the stone, which was only shared with his father, Dr. Owen and Zoe's sister Reese Drake. Rex and Zoe wanted their own when they were attacked by the Alpha Gang and their Tyrannosaurus named Terry. Soon after Chomp defeated it, Dr. Owen called and told them that he had discovered two more cards in Alberta, Canada, and one of them matched Rex's stone, so Dr. Owen sent them to him. Later, a Spinosaurus appeared in Egypt and the D-Team had to go after it through a teleporter, but only Max and Chomp could go because only those who had a stone and a Dinosaur could be teleported. The cards arrived shorty after and Rex got the Carnotaurus that he named Ace. He then went to Egypt and helped defeated Spiny and Terry. They continued to save Dinosaurs and Rex used a Ceratosaurus several times which helped extremely well against the Alpha Gang on Zeta Point by beating Styracosaurus and saving it. Rex had a severe misunderstanding with Ace such as when he muddied up his limited edition book and he tried to wipe them off with his spit. Another time was when he got really mad when he refused to take a bath. He got mad again when he got him disqualified in a ninja competition. On his twelfth birthday, Dr. Owen was attacked by the Alpha Gang trying to steal a Dinomond Amber and Rex went to help during which they found out about Dr. Owen's attempts to find Rex a mother. During an incident with an Ampelosaurus, the D-Team was saved by Jonathan, who had his head turned upside down. After Reese repaired him, he mentioned his father's name to him, but forgot it instantly. Later, when all their Dinosaurs were beaten by Seth's Saurophaganax, Rex managed to retrieve the cards and Jonathan took him away, and he watched the Backlander obliterate Zeta Point. Jonathan then told him how his parents had worked with the Alpha Gang to create the Dinosaur cards, then Dr. Z and Seth forced them off their own time machine. Afterwards, Rex was against Dr. Z for what he did. Soon after, Seth created his Black Tyrannosaurus and it was overwhelming over the D-Team and Alpha Gang. Seth threatened Zoe and forced them to hand over all the stones in their possession. They then made their way onto the Backlander and were captured, though afterwards they escaped and stole the stones back, then Rex and Max were forced to trust Dr. Z and used a Fusion Move to beat Saurophaganax. When Rex saved Dr. Z from the Black T-Rex, he revealed that he had actually saved Rex's parents. Max was separated from the others and they lured Black T-Rex onto the loading dock and forced it outside. Rex then gave Dr. Z Saurophaganax and Daspletosaurus, then used Ace, Ceratosaurus, Megaraptor and Allosaurus. When Ceratosaurus and Megaraptor were beaten by Black T-Rex, He was saved from a Fire Scorcher by Jonathan and given the Secret Dinosaurs, summoning Therizinosaurus and they used the Super Fusion Move three times to beat Black T-Rex and destroy it. They then saved Max and Chomp from being sucked into a vortex along with Seth and placed the Element Stones into the console to keep it from exploding. Rex then reunited with his parents who had found a way to come back from the future. They then gave up their Dinosaurs and returned Max and Zoe, while Rex went home on the time machine. However, they were attacked by the Spectral Space Pirates and crashed back into the D-Team's period. Their parents went to Max's while they went up into the time machine to see Ace and the others. However, the Space Pirates returned and time napped their parents, so the D-Team was forced to let the Alpha Gang out and help fix the Backlander, while Reese gave them the new Dino Bracers. Unfortunately, Dr. Z accidentally set the time machine off and sent it crashing into the Cretaceous Period where he tried to capture the Dinosaurs. He used Ace with Paris to stop the A-Team from sending out Spiny and Tank. They then fled from the asteroids. They then encountered a giant Pterosaur which guided them to Ancient Rome, where they gained Element Boosters and Dinotector Armour from Dr. Z. They would come to discover that the Space Pirates were attempting to gain control over the Cosmos Stones and rule time and space. Soon, they managed to obtain almost all the Cosmos Stones. The D-Team and Alpha Gang managed to obtain the Black Cosmos Stone, but their leader, Spectre, tricked them into handing it over in exchange for their parents, even though he gave them Gel Jarks instead. Fortunatly, they gave him a fake Cosmos Stone and Seth betrayed them, taking the Cosmos Stones and the Backlander. Rex and the others stopped Seth and the Space Pirates caused the Cosmos Stones to scattered, then Rod and Laura obtained the first six Cosmos Stones. They tried to give them to Spectre, but Rex's father ordered Jonathan to eject and his programming forced him to obey. They then followed Seth to the D-Lab and he used his Cryolophosaurus to beat them. The Space Pirates then arrived and wrecked the D-Lab with Seth, Dr. Z and Helga inside and merged the Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur and was swallowed up by it. Rex replaced his stone with a copy created by Seth and used it to defeat Armatus, Maximus and Brontikens, then rescued their parents while Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. Rex then said goodbye to Max and Zoe and went with his parents and the Alpha Gang on the Space Pirates' butt. Dinosaurs *Carnotaurus (Ace) *Carcharodontosaurus *Utahraptor *Ankylosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Suchomimus *Acrocathosaurus *Baryonyx *Deltadromeus *Allosaurus *Saurophaganax (shared with Max) *Megaraptor *Torvosaurus *Megaraptor (2nd) (Meg) *Gojirasaurus *Deinonychus (2nd) *Afrovenator *Lexovisaurus Category:Characters Category:D-Team